


Ragtag

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, eventual erejean but nothing much to be seen here yet, except a smitten a first sight eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Jean’s eyes shift down, following the mast where the flag flies to the deck where they land upon a man that Jean has never seen in the flesh, but knows all too well by his wanted poster.Captain Eren Yeager.(A mini prequel ofthis)





	

Jean is nursing his third tankard of watered down port when he finally overhears something worth listening to from the two drunk dock workers at the table next to him.

“Is it true the Rogue be lookin’ for new crew?” one asks.

“Aye,” the other answers through a belch. “There was a disagreement of sorts, or so’s I hear. A few of the old hands left so they need fresh ones to fill in. You thinkin’ of joinin’ up?”

“I hear they make good coin.”

“I hear they’re shark shit crazy.”

There is a pause as they both take another long swallow of their drinks.

“You seein’ yer regular drab later?”

And with that Jean stops listening. He has what he needs: an opportunity. He’s been trying to find his way aboard the Rogue for weeks now and, if this rumor is true, this is his chance. You can’t get new crew unless you make port, and there is no better place to scrounge up derelict filth for a pirate ship like Krolva.

Or so he hopes.

“Oi, there they are.”

It takes all of Jean’s willpower not to whip his head around immediately to get a look at them. Instead he pretends to take another sip of his drink and peers at them out of the corner of his eye.

What he sees is...

Unimpressive.

This is the infamous pirate crew that has been giving Captain Smith so much trouble? He expects them to be burly and mean, covered in scars and tattoos, and just positively disgustingly filthy in general. Not this thrown together looking bunch - full of smiles and jokes and manners and...is that girl _skipping_?

No, it can’t be them. Jean refuses to believe that it is. Where is their esteemed captain? Or the fearsome first mate? Where is anything that makes them look like the crew that braves typhoons for a barrel of rum and a good time?

Jean grinds his teeth and gets up, chair scraping on the floor.

He’s angry. At the two sloppy drunks shooting the shit, at himself for listening to them. He's also anxious. Captain Smith trusts him to do this and he hasn't done anything at all. He runs a hand through his hair and stomps out of the bar. He needs fresh air, time to think, so he walks the wet planks of the docks and breathes in the salty spray coming off the sea.

It helps. Jean feels calmer and more collected in a matter of minutes.

And then a seagull shits on his shirt.

“Could this day possibly get any better?” Jean mumbles to himself sarcastically as he sneers in disgust at the spot of refuse soaking his sleever. 

He stops his wandering to glare up at the offending bird, his gaze following it through the sky as it circles the ships in the bay, eventually disappearing behind a large rectangle of black canvas, frayed at the edges, and bearing the mark of a white skull with a wide unhinged jaw and two emeralds for eyes.

Jean lets out a small gasp. The flag of the Rogue.

He stares at it in awe and elation. Maybe it _is_ them after all.

“Like what you see?”

Jean’s eyes shift down, following the mast where the flag flies to the deck where they land upon a man that Jean has never seen in the flesh, but knows all too well by his wanted poster.

Captain Eren Yeager.

Jean swallows.

“Hull needs a good scraping,” he says, voice a little higher than he likes.

Eren’s laughter rings clear as a bell through the air, makes a shiver run up Jean’s spine.

“Are you offering?” he asks.

“I have heard you’re hiring.”

“Oh? Word gets around fast.”

He vaults himself over the handrails of the ship and lands in a squat on the dock, stalking up to Jean once he rights himself. Jean did not expect Eren’s eyes to be so green, though he suspects that’s where the inspiration for their flag came from.

“You’re in,” Eren says after a few moments.

“Just like that?” Jean asks, expecting it to be a trick.

Eren grins and claps him on the shoulder. “Just like that.”


End file.
